I Could Get Used To This
by Cold Case Chick
Summary: She smirked, “Nothing...It's just...” she smiled at him and then continued. “I love you.” Oneshot songfic. EO.


**A/N: Just an idea I got.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Black boots tapped rapidly against the pavement. A tall woman ran along a walkway in the park. Her black hooded sweater clung to her delicate form. Baggy cargo pants rippled slightly from the rush of the woman's running. Every once in a while she'd look over her shoulder grinning when she saw a man playfully chasing after her.

The strong man's hands wrapped around her waist and a squeal was soon followed by laughter as both the man and woman fell into the snow giggling. He began tickling the woman who started squirming underneath him.

_You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
I could get used to this_

"Elliot...please...stop," she said between giggles, all the while grinning.

"Never, Liv," he replied with a smirk and a playful glint in his eyes. He continued to tickle her while she continued to squirm underneath him giggling.

She finally managed to push him off her and she pushed him over into the snow straddling his hips. "Is that how you want to play?" she asked with a smirk. The smirk soon turned into a mischievous smile.

"Oh yeah," he replied still grinning.

"Well then..." she trailed off and began to tickle him in the one spot she knew he was ticklish. She started tickling him between the ribs and he squirmed uncontrollably beneath her while laughing.

_You think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this_

_Because I know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you_

When they were done tormenting each other they both laid in the snow looking up at the sky. It was a light blue with a few puffy clouds here and there. Olivia smiled and turned on her side to look at Elliot. He moved his head to look at her and smiled back at her. "What?" he asked still smiling.

She smirked, "Nothing...It's just..." she smiled at him and then continued. "I love you."

He grinned then pinned her to the ground, hovering over top of her. He placed a gentle but meaningful kiss on her lips. When they separated he leaned his forehead against hers and smiled up at her. "I love you too, Olivia."

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this_

Elliot stood up and reached his hand out to help Olivia up. They both stood and brushed the snow off of their clothes. "Elliot, I'm freezing, let's go get some hot chocolate," Olivia said grinning like a child at the last part. Elliot chuckled and shook his head while he grabbed her hand and started to walk.

Elliot and Olivia walked through the park hand in hand and made their way down the street to a coffee shop they knew had hot chocolate.

_I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this  
_

After they drank some hot chocolate and left the coffee shop they decided to head back to Elliot's apartment since it was closer.

Elliot had his arm around Olivia while they were walking but suddenly stopped. Olivia turned to look at him with one eyebrow raised. He just looked at her with a wide grin on his face. "Liv, jump on my back"

"What?" she asked, incredulously. Her eyebrow was still raised but she was also smirking.

"Jump on my back," He said still grinning. "I want to give you a piggy back ride"

At that she just shook her head and laughed. "If you say so…" she said with a chuckle and gripped his shoulders. When she jumped on his back and was finally settled so that they weren't both wobbling, Elliot took off in a dash down the sidewalk

_You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
But I could get used to this_

_Because you listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less  
_

When Elliot started running, Olivia squealed with laughter which caused Elliot to laugh himself. "Elliot! What are you doing!?" she exclaimed while still laughing.

Elliot almost ran into a man and woman walking closely together and Olivia gripped his shoulders tighter.

Olivia turned her head to see who it was and gasped when she noticed it was Munch and Casey. She risked a tap to Elliot's shoulder and said, "El! That was Munch and Casey!"

Elliot had slowed down into a walk and shook his head and laughed. He finally let Olivia down and put his arm around her as they continued to walk down the street.

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this  
_

"Those two…" Casey said, shaking her head and grinning. She looked up at Munch who was smirking.

"Finally they're together." Munch said shaking his head in an approving way.

Casey leaned up and pecked Munch on the lips. "Come on, let's go be a happy couple like them at your place," she said with a wink and a smirk. Munch simply grinned and headed towards his apartment.

_I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this  
_

Finally Olivia and Elliot made it back to his apartment building with only a few stops on the way. They couldn't resist kissing each other at least a little bit.

When they reached the doors Elliot quickly grabbed Olivia and pulled her towards him and kissed her square on the mouth. Olivia smirked into the kiss and kissed him back with equal force.

Olivia pulled away and smiled up at Elliot. "Come on; let's finish this up in your place."

_  
If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this  
_

Up in the apartment, Elliot and Olivia sat on his couch making out. Elliot pushed Olivia down on the couch without breaking contact with her lips. Elliot pulled up Olivia's sweater, breaking contact only to pull it over her head. As soon as it was off of her and hut the floor his lips crashed back onto hers.

Olivia unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off of his shoulders to meet the sweater on the floor. She pushed him up and broke the kiss. Standing up she offered her hand to Elliot and pulled him back into the bedroom.

_  
I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this  
_

Elliot and Olivia fell back onto the bed exhausted. He turned to face Olivia and pulled her close to him, kissing her softly. She snuggled into his warm embrace and was instantly comfortable. She was amazed at how perfect they seemed to fit together.

"I love you, Liv."

"Love you too, El."

With that they both fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each others arms. Never wanting to leave them again.

_  
'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this_

_You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
And I could get used to this_

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? bad? **_  
_


End file.
